


The Coat Closet

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming In Pants, Drunk Sex, Frottage, M/M, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Ron spies Draco across the room at Scorpius' wedding and puts a plan into action.





	The Coat Closet

_You can do it…_

Taking a large gulp of Firewhisky to steady himself, Ron cast his eyes over the ballroom. Instrumental music swept over him, giving the beat for the dancers twirling around the floor. Hermione was among them, out there somewhere with her new husband. Well, technically, Daniel wasn’t _new_ : they had been married now for close to ten years. But… Well. Hermione wasn’t who Ron was focussed on at this point in time, anyway.

He downed another large gulp of the whisky, smiling as it burned its way down his throat. His smile widened when his eyes landed on his quarry. Leaning on the bar, he had his back to the rest of the ballroom, which suited Ron just fine. It meant that he wouldn’t be spotted approaching him. Pushing away from the wall he leant on, Ron found himself a little unsteady on his feet, but he righted himself soon enough. He knew he could hold his liquor. The rest of the bottle of whisky gave him the last shot of courage he needed as he crossed the room, carefully avoiding anyone he knew.

“Malfoy.” Ron grinned when Malfoy twitched at the sound of his voice. “Alright?”

Settling himself against the bar, Ron leant back on his elbows. He stretched his long legs before him, crossing them at the ankles as he rested his hip against one of the stools. He could feel Malfoy’s gaze on him, but he kept his cool, sweeping his eyes over the dancefloor as though Malfoy wasn’t even there. Eventually, Malfoy let out a soft sigh.

“My son has just married a Potter, Weasley. How do you _think_ I am?”

Ron turned his head to look at him then. Still leaning forward on the bar, Malfoy was now staring directly at him. His eyes were a little red and unfocussed, telling Ron that he had had a fair amount to drink. He hadn’t softened with age, as so many of Ron’s friends had. Draco Malfoy had always been harsh, pointy, and angular and reaching his fifties had not changed that one bit. One corner of Ron’s mouth rose as his eyes dropped to Malfoy’s mouth.

“Pissed.”

He left it open as to whether he was remarking on Malfoy’s current physical state, or his mental one. It seemed that Malfoy didn’t care which one he meant.

“Malfoy’s do not ‘get pissed’, Weasley.” The lips Ron had been unable to take his eyes from curved in a sneer. “We have much more dignity than that.”

“That so?” Ron turned so he was now facing Malfoy properly. “So, a drunken tumble in the coat closet is out of the question, then?”

One of Malfoy’s incredibly pale eyebrows rose towards his retreating hairline. “Just what makes you think I would be interested in a proposition like that?”

Grinning, Ron pressed closer. His hand slipped down Malfoy’s front and straight into the waistband of his expensive woollen trousers. Ron squeezed Malfoy’s hardening cock, chuckling when Malfoy let out a soft breath.

“This.”

It was all he said, but he figured it was all that was needed. He had never been one for words; not really. His mind buzzed as he made his way slowly towards the coat closet of the ballroom. He knew that at this point in time it would be deserted, as there were no more guests to wait for. He pushed the door open, knowing that Malfoy must be behind him. His assumption was proven correct when he was grabbed and shoved back against the wall the second he heard the door close.

“Weasley…”

Ron gasped when Malfoy’s hard, slightly bony body pressed into him. One of his hands went to Malfoy’s lower back, while the other tangled through his soft blond hair. He tugged, tilting Malfoy’s head back so he could slam their lips together. A deep groan vibrated through him as he plunged his tongue into Malfoy’s hot mouth. This wasn’t what he was craving, however. Pressing forward, he placed a foot behind Malfoy’s leg, tripping him as he moved forward. He laughed into the kiss when Malfoy’s nails dug into his shoulder as he lowered the two of them to the floor.

Sliding his body over Malfoy’s, Ron thrust his hips, giving himself some much-needed friction. Malfoy grunted into his mouth and squirmed beneath him, continuing the movement Ron had started. Sharp jolts of heated need shot through Ron’s stomach as Malfoy moved beneath him, their cocks now sliding together through the material of their trousers. It reminded Ron of hurried make-out sessions during school, trying to keep his voice down as he and Hermione– He cut that thought off as Malfoy groaned.

“Yes…”

The kiss was broken as Ron slid his thigh between Malfoy’s legs. They both continued to move, their hips jerking uncontrollably every now and then. The hand Ron had on the small of Malfoy’s back slid downwards to his arse, pulling him upwards and into his thrusts.

“Fuck…” Malfoy’s head tipped backwards, his mouth open and panting. “Ron, please… Please…”

Staring down at him, Ron’s urgency increased. Grinding his hips forward, he watched as Draco came apart beneath him. With his head tipped backward, exposing the long length of his pale throat, he let out a high-pitched sound in the back of his throat that Ron was so familiar with. Leaning forward, he latched onto the wildly beating pulse in the side of Draco’s throat and sucked hard. A few hard thrusts later, Draco froze, a slightly strangled sound escaping his lips. Ron grinned as he felt Draco’s release soaking into his trousers.

“Come, come…”

Draco’s hand slipped down so he could cup Ron’s throbbing cock. His head spinning from the combination of whisky and need, Ron thrust into Draco’s hand until he began to come. His hips stuttered and he let out a deep groan before collapsing down on top of Draco. Their combined heavy breathing was the only sound in the tiny room for a while. Draco was the one to break the silence.

“I love you.”

The hand he had on Ron’s overly-sensitive cock slipped up so he could grasp Ron’s left wrist. Ron forced his eyes open, watching as Draco raised Ron’s left hand to his lips, placing a soft, almost reverent kiss on the wedding band on his finger. Ron smiled as he nuzzled into his husband’s neck.

“Mmm, you too.”

“How did you know,” Draco asked after another minute or two of panting. “You were across the bloody room all night.”

Ron chuckled. “Wine always makes you horny.”

“So, you waited until I was–”

“Pissed.”

Draco sighed. “I am not _pissed_ , Weasley.”

Ron hummed, not willing to argue now that he was falling asleep in Draco’s arms. “I’d sit up to disagree, but the room is spinning a bit too much at the moment.”

“Just because you’ve had too much doesn’t mean I have.”

“Ah, so you took advantage of your drunk husband, then? That’s such a nice thing to do.”

“You’ll be my drunk _ex_ -husband if you keep going.”

“Draco?”

“What?”

“You talk too much.”

Ron grinned against Draco’s neck when he huffed. He wrapped an arm across Draco’s chest, drawing him closer. This night had definitely been one of his better ideas.


End file.
